Mistaken Identity
by Sorkin's Gal Friday
Summary: Margaret, Donna, Josh, and Toby see a familiar face in the west wing. Or do they? Crossover with Brothers and Sisters. Set during Season 5 of TWW, and pre-show for B&S.


**Mistaken Identity**

**By longtallsally**

**Summary:** Margaret, Donna, Josh, and Toby see a familiar face in the west wing. Or do they? Set during Season 5.

**Author's Note:** This has probably been done before, but that's only because this story just _begs_ to be written. Let's face it: What is Robert McAllister if not a Republican version of Sam Seaborne? The Senators are named for my three favorite teachers. I don't know if the Senate Majority Leader was ever named on the show. I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but please let me know what you think.

"Donna, Leo wanted me to ask you to remind Josh that he needs the report on the energy bill as soon as possible," Margaret said, as she approached Donna's desk in the policy bull pen.

"Right." Donna pulled a file from the cabinets near her desk, and then sat down at her computer. "He's still working on it, but he should be done soon. I have him bring the report to Leo before his meeting the Roosevelt Room." Margaret nodded, but remained standing near Donna's desk. After a moment, Donna looked up. "Did you need something else?"

Margaret shook her head. "It's just… is there some reason Sam would be mad at me?"

Donna frowned. "What do you mean? Why do you think Sam's mad at you?"

"Well, I just said hello to him, but he acted like he didn't know who I was."

"What are you talking about? Sam is in California. I just talked to him yesterday."

"Well, then what is he doing in the Roosevelt Room with a bunch of Republican senators?"

"What?" Donna got up from her desk, hurried to the Roosevelt room. She peeked in a window, and gasped. While she could only see the back of his head, someone who looked an awful lot like Sam was talking animatedly to Senate Majority Leader Ewles. "That certainly looks like Sam."

"I know," Margaret agreed. "Do you think he switched parties?"

Donna shook her head. "Of course not. That's not really Sam." She looked back through the window. "I mean, it couldn't be, right?"

Josh was behind. He still had to finish the report on the energy bill for Leo, and then he and Toby had a meeting with Senate Majority Leader Ewles and the Senate Republicans in… he glanced at his watch… fifteen minutes ago. "Donna!" he bellowed.

When his assistant didn't answer right away, he stepped out of his office. Donna wasn't at her desk. He looked to his left, and saw her hurrying back into the bullpen with Margaret in tow.

"You're late for your meeting with the Congressional Republicans," she told him.

"I know. Would you find out if Toby is ready?"

"Ok, but first let me ask you something," Donna said. "Did Sam say anything to you about moving back to D.C.?"

Josh started walking toward Toby's office and the communications bull pen. Donna kept pace beside him, and Margaret followed behind like a stray dog. "No. You just talked to him yesterday. Did he saying anything to you?"

"No. Does Sam have a brother?"

"No, just an older sister." Josh grinned. "She was hot. I used to have a huge crush on her. Ow!" he gasped as Donna poked him in the ribs.

"I'm sure Sam would be glad to hear that," she said dryly. "And there's no way Sam would switch parties and become a Republican, right?"

Josh turned to her with a frown. "Of course not. Don't even say things like that. What's going on?"

"You need to see this." Donna grabbed Josh's arm, and dragged him across the hall to the Roosevelt Room. "Look," she said, pointing through the window.

Josh gasped. "Oh my god. He looks just like Sam."

Donna and Margaret nodded in satisfaction. Josh stared harder at the person seated at the table in the Roosevelt Room. On closer examination, Josh could see a few subtle differences. This man looked to be a couple of years older than Sam; a few more lines around his eyes, a little bit of gray at the temples. Plus, this man was wearing a wedding ring. Since Josh fully expected to be the best man at that wedding, he knew Sam hadn't gotten married. Still, the resemblance was uncanny.

Toby walked down the hall, and frowned at the sight of Josh, Donna, and Margaret peering through the windows of the Roosevelt Room, trying—and failing—to be inconspicuous. He sighed. Was he the only sane person left in the West Wing? "What in God's Name are you doing?" he asked, causing all three to jump.

"There's a guy in there who looks a lot like Sam," Donna explained. Toby peered through the window. "He does look like Sam," he admitted. "Sam doesn't have a brother, does he?"

"No, just a hot sister," Margaret replied. Toby raised his eyebrows at her, and Margaret just shrugged.

"Well, we're twenty minutes late for this meeting. There's only one way to find out." Josh and Toby walked into the Roosevelt Room, and Donna and Margaret remained at the window to watch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Toby said.

"Don't mention it. We know how things can get around here," Ewles said. "You know Senators Eovaldi and Voss, I believe. And this is Senator Robert McCallister from California."

Josh and Toby exchanged a glance. Well, that explained that. "Nice to meet you," Josh said, shaking the senator's hand. "Should we get started?"

Senator Robert McCallister was sure he was just being paranoid. He tried to ignore it, but he was almost positive that Toby Ziegler and Josh Lyman were staring at him. He shook his head slightly, and tried to pay attention to what Senator Eovaldi was saying.

He glanced up from his notes a few minutes later to find Josh Lyman looking at him intently. Robert quickly looked toward his colleagues to see if any of them noticed anything strange. It definitely wasn't his imagination, he decided. Something was going on.

"We're sorry," Josh said finally. "Forgive us for staring. It's just that you look a lot like a friend of ours."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Sam Seaborn, would you?" Toby asked.

Robert frowned. "Sam Seaborn? That name sounds familiar."

"Yeah, he ran in the special election in the California 47th last year," Josh said.

"Oh, of course," Robert nodded in recognition. "I think I campaigned for his opponent." He looked out the window and missed the dirty looks that Josh and Toby gave him. "Are those friends of Sam's as well?"

Josh turned around to see Margaret and Donna peering through the window, pointing and whispering. "No, those are two senior assistants who are about to be unemployed," he sighed, and shooed them away.

"Now that you mention it, he does look a little bit like Seaborn," Ewles said, scrutinizing Robert carefully.

"We apologize for being rude," Toby continued. "Should we get back to the business at hand?"

"Please," Robert said, uncomfortable with all the scrutiny. He wasn't sure who this Sam Seaborn was, but he obviously had some very devoted—if a bit neurotic—friends.

_The End._


End file.
